The White Witch - Part 1 planning
Episode 12 - "The White Witch - Part 1" - White Witch, The Dragon, Howl, Mal. WRITTEN BY TB and MATHEUS The Battle of Narnia begins. The heroes almost lose but the crew of the Dawn Treader brings the people from the United Realms to the battle. Pandora reunites with Howl, Mal and The Dragon. The three of them fight against Pandora but eats The Dragon's heart. Maleficent turns into a dragon and burns Narnia. Later, Pandora goes for Henry to get his ring. She almost impales him but Jacinda forces him to give her the ring. He does so, and Pandora ends the battle with an explosion of magic. Zeus comes from Olympus and turns her into a God, as she succeded. He puts her in charge of Project Rebirth. The monsters return, and Zeus turns Narnia into Pandora's own realm. Pandora sends a beast against Regina and company. They retreat, and go back to the UR. They find out the Dawn Treader and company have already put a shield around it. However, Fenris crossed the portal and is now a giant wolf. He chases them through Storybrooke. Henry has another Author attack, this time life-threatening In flashbacks, we see how Pandora and The Dragon fell in love, how she casted the Deplorable Word with his help, how they escaped to Narnia/Eden, how Mal and Howl survived, and all the things they did to Pandora. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SCENES *Both armies meet in the battlefield. Regina tries to get Pandora to stop everything *The battle begins **Tilly fights against Wendigos. She's scared to kill them as they might be her friends. **Ivy's magic is back. We wonder how and why she came back to life. She's one of the stars of the battle **Jacinda gives Lucy and Chris the cure. Winnieh and company put them into safety. **Jacinda duels against Krampus, Yetis, and other beasts. **Pandora slays Regina's small army of earth beings. **Regina fights against generic beasts **Henry ends the ever-lasting winter with the Krampus' magic *When the heroes are losing, the Dawn Treader arrives. The crew of the Dawn Treader, Margot, Emma and more aid the heroes. The battle takes a 180° turn. *However, all the beasts from New Neverland (A lot worse than the beasts of Narnia) also arrive, and serve Pandora *Regina faints and dreams with Cora. She resurrects Rocinante to aid Regina. He's Pegasus now. *Pandora faces off against The Dragon, Howl and Maleficent. The four reunite after a long time. Pandora kills The Dragon and eats his heart. It's really disturbing. *Maleficent turns into a dragon and burns Narnia *Pandora defeats everyone that's on her way to Henry. Ivy is the last to protect him, but she's still defeated. Pandora tries to impale him, but Jacinda forces Henry to give her the ring. Pandora wins and becomes a God. She's no longer bounded to Narnia, so she ascends to Olympus. *Regina surrenders and takes everyone to the United Realms. Fenris manages to go there too and becomes the Fenris from Norse mythology. He kills Baba Yaga and gets satisfied to learn that he decimated everyone with the flowers. FLASHBACKS *We see Pandora was a fish out of the water in her castle. Howl and Maleficent were her siblings, but they didn't get along with her *Pandora was kind of a sociopath. She enjoys with other's sufferings, and is very religious *When she grows up, she begins dreaming with the Gods. She seduces the scientist/magician of the court: The Dragon. He creates the rings, they test them and travel to other worlds, and also creates the Box of Pandora. Demeter powers it up with a piece of her heart (Heart of Te Fiti/Demeter). *Pandora has an assassin kill her parents. Howl becomes king, and Pandora opens the box during the coronation. They all turn to stone, except for Pandora, Maleficent, Howl and The Dragon. *Howl escapes in all the trouble and settles down in the jungle. *The Dragon tries to get Pandora to close the box. He helps Maleficent escape, and grants her magic. *Pandora closes the box. If it remained open a while longer, the world would have ended. *Pandora gets pregnant, and Zeus gives her and The Dragon a safe passage to Eden (Narnia). NOTE: When TD was making the box, Pandora used her blood so it wouldn't affect her. It didn't affect Mal and Howl because they have Pandora's blood. The Dragon also used his blood, and that's why he didn't turn to stone too. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TB SCENES: *Howl, Mal, Dragon vs Pandora *Pandora going crazy in Howl's coronation *Tilly vs Wendigos *Pandora vs Henry, getting the ring and fucking things up *Regina dreams with Cora, Rocinante returns *Pandora seduces The Dragon MATHEUS SCENES: *Mal turns into a dragon and burns Narnia *Dawn Treader and company save A-Team's ass *Zeus telling Pandora she's pregnant, and sending TD and her to Narnia *Regina surrenders and takes everyone to the United Realms. Fenris manages to go there too and becomes the Fenris from Norse mythology. He kills Baba Yaga and gets satisfied to learn that he decimated everyone with the flowers. *Pandora was kind of a sociopath. She enjoys with other's sufferings, and is very religious